marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Mystery Comics Vol 1 75
* Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Murder with Music | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Allen Simon | Inker2_1 = Al Bellman | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = The Sub-Mariner is swimming to New York when he witnesses a crate falling out the back of a speed boat. Namor recovers the trunk and tries to return it to the boat, only to have a barrel tossed at him, knocking him out. When Namor comes around he checks the contents of the barrel and finds a dead man stuffed inside. The only thing he finds on the dead man's body is a business card for violin strings. Pulling the crate to out of the water Namor explains the situation to the local sheriff. The sheriff tells him that Ned Nestor and his band are in town and go to visit them at the Fairview Hotel. When they band is questioned they are all shocked to find that the dead man is their band mate Lucien Dennis, but none of them recognize the crate. That is until the son of another band member named Hank identifies the crate as one they purchased a few days back. Hank admits that he lied about the trunk, but denies killing Lucien. As a crowd shows up, a publicity hound arrives on the scene and tells them that Hank hated Lucien because he was a solo violinist who had joined the band two months prior and sought to get him out of the band. Hank is arrested on suspicion, and his son begs the Sub-Mariner to prove his father innocent, Namor agrees to investigate further. The Sub-Mariner first searches Lucien Dennis' hotel room and only finds stationary from the Woodland Hospital. Namor decides to interview the band again and goes to the floating stage where they are rehearsing their song "Shadow Swing" a song that Ned tells is a hit song he wrote five years ago. Namor suddenly notices that he drummer is tapping out a message in Morse Code explaining that he learned the identity of the killer. However the drummer is suddenly shot by a thug with a gun. When Namor tries to apprehend the shooter he is knocked out and the killer gets away. Quickly reviving, Namor checks on the drummer who's dying words are to "look under the roses". Searching the dummer's room, he finds a secret drawer hidden in his desk activated by a secret button on a rose design on the desk top. Inside he finds an envelope, but before he can read the contents he is attacked by two thugs. Namor is forced to stand down when they take Hank's son hostage. As Hank continues to be grilled by the police, Namor and his son are taken out to sea on a boat to be eliminated. Weakened from the time he has spent away from water, Namor tricks their guard to blow on the boy's bubble pipe. When the bubbles burst on Namor the water contained in them revives his strength and he breaks free. Recovering the envelope, Namor finds the notes for a song called "Blue Shadows" written by Don Jorgens. Namor then turns the villains over to the police and then calls Betty to learn who Don Jorgens is. With this information, Namor then confronts Ned Nestor with the fact that "Blue Shadows" is nearly identical to "Shadow Swing". Nestor attempts to flee but is quickly captured by Namor. He admits that he killed Lucien Dennis, who is really Don Jorgens. It turns out that Jorgens wrote "Blue Shadows" four years ago and then suffered amnesia for five years. In that time, Nestor stole the song and made it his own. When Jorgens was released as "Lucien Dennis", he hired him onto the band to keep an eye on him, however hearing "Shadow Swing" caused him to remember who he was, necessitating Nestor to kill him. With the truth out, Nestor is turned over to the authorities and Hank's is cleared of all charges. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Message From the Dead | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Charles Nicholas | Inker3_1 = Ken Bald | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = At the International Communications Company, the owner has to let go of two of his employees due to workers returning back from the war. One of the girls is Pat Borden who wonders what she will do as the only family member she has is a long lost uncle that lives in Australia. Suddenly, a telegram comes in for Pat, which tells her that her uncle has died and left her a million dollars. At the Evening Star Newspaper, the editor sends his reporter Casey to find a human interest story. He runs into Pat Borden, a friend of his, and she tells him about her good fortune. The story hits the papers, and Madeline Joyce and her Uncle Jim read about it. Meanwhile, Casey has begun convincing Pat to start living more lavishly, using her publicity to gain credit purchase expensive jewels while she is waiting to inherit her fortune. However, soon later, Pat gets another telegram stating that the previous message was incorrect, that her uncle died bankrupt and that there is no money coming. In a panic, Pat asks Casey what they should do, he suggests that they keep quiet and skip town. When Pat attempts to return everything, Casey forces her to keep on racking up her debt. The following day, Pat goes to a dress shot and runs into Madeline Joyce. The two women begin talking, Pat talks about how something is going on in her life that is terrible, but doesn't explain. After driving Pat home, Madeline gets a phone call from Pat who tells her that she is going to commit suicide. Madeline changes into Miss America and stops Pat from jumping off an overpass. Pat explains the situation to Miss America who agrees to help her out of her jam. Going back to her apartment, Miss America hides while Casey and his accomplice return to force Pat to put more jewels on credit. However, Miss America gives herself away by sneezing and she is knocked out. She is left tied to a chair with a female guard while Casey and his minion force Pat to go out and buy more jewels. Miss America breaks free and escapes, and easily rounds up Casey and his man and turns them over to the police. Explaining the situation with the judge, Pat is cleared of all charges but Casey and his cohorts are sentenced to 10 years of hard labour. Later, as Madeline Joyce, Miss America visits from Pat who wonders how she can thank Miss America for her help. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Casey * Marie Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Hunt For Courage | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Typeset | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Jeff Goes High Hat | Writer5_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler5_1 = Bob Oksner | Inker5_1 = Bob Oksner | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = The Young Allies are meeting at their club house and are waiting for Jeff to show up. Suddenly, Jeff shows up unkempt and acting rude to his fellow team mates angering them. As it turns out, Jeff is attempting to gain membership in the Beta Theta fraternity at his private school. As part of his initiation he has been instructed to be rude to people until 3:30 that afternoon, they send Schuyler Van Wickham to keep an eye on him to make sure he sticks to his initiation task. After leaving the Young Allies club house, Schuyler tells Jeff that he has to be rude to a pair of strangers. Jeff kicks them in the knees, starting a fight. Seeing this, the Young Allies rush to his aid. After the men are fought off, Jeff continues to insult the Young Allies, and Bucky angrily throws him off the team. The men who Jeff attacked turn out to be Terror Tate and his gang, who recognize Schuyler as the son as one of the most wealthy families in town. Tate and his men capture Schuyler, and Jeff jumps onto the back of their car and follows them back to their hideout. Needing help, Jeff rushes out to the Young Allies headquarters. When they refuse to believe his story, he angers them enough to get the team to chase after him. He leads them to Tate's hideout where they realize the truth and easily trounce Tate and his men. With Schuyler free and the 3:30 deadline passing, Jeff is able to explain his actions and the Young Allies welcome him back onto the team. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = The Killer-Ghost of Harmon Castle | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Bob Powell | Inker6_1 = Al Gabriele | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = The Angel receives a letter from a lawyer informing him that he is one of the last surviving distant family members of the Harmon estate and that he is to come to Blackmoor, England. Arriving at Harmon Manor, he meets his other distant relatives Colonel Webber Woodson and his daughter Myrna, who are waiting for another family member that lives in Australia (Charles Harmon). Inside, Woodson tells the Angel that the property is apparently haunted ever since Duke Harmon died, and that there are jewels hidden somewhere in the house. Woodson leaves the Angel and Myrna alone to inspect the cellar. Down there, Woodson finds a coffin that suddenly springs open and he is accosted by what appears to be the ghost of Duke Harmon. Woodson's weak heart causes him to pass out. Later, Myrna begins to worry about her father, and they find him in the basement as he recovers. He tells them about his encounter with the "ghost" and the Angel checks the coffin and finds it empty. They then take Woodson to bed and they all retire for the night. In his room, the Angel is confronted by the ghost of Duke Harmon. Proving that the ghost is real, the Angel is told that he died a coward dying from a gunshot while fleeing from an enemy. He tells the Angel that once one of his ancestors commits an act of bravery, he will finally be able to rest. The next morning, the Angel saves Myrna and Colonel Woodson from a falling chandelier. Then the organ starts playing, and the Angel finds that there is a second set of keys in a hidden room behind the organ. He is knocked out by a mystery assailant. He wakes up in a crypt, and the ghost reappears, telling the Angel that someone is impersonating him and helps the Angel find the secret passage out of the room. Examining the organ closer, they find an extra key and press it, revealing the hidden jewels from a hidden compartment in the organ. They are confronted by the fake ghost who reveals himself to be the missing relative from Australia who is trying to kill them all so that he can take all the jewels from himself. Suddenly another chandelier breaks loose and kills the man when it falls on him ending his threat. Because of the Angel's bravery, the real ghost tells him that he can now finally rest. The Angel then tells Myrna and the Colonel that they can keep his share of the fortune, as he does not need the money. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * (see Notes) Other Characters: * * (Col. Woodson's daughter) Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Although the narrative in the Young Allies story identifies Bucky as James Barnes, as per the retcon of this appearance is attributed to Fred Davis Jr. He is named as such in this summary to avoid confusion. * Marvel Mystery Handbook: 70th Anniversary Special gives the full names of the characters in the Angel story. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}